dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos
| Clip Size=30 (5x6 bursts) | Firing Period=4.2s | Reloading Period=2.7s | Melee Damage=2/4 (crit) | Price=4,500 coins | Bus Level=9 |Ability = Fires incendiary bullets.}}Carlos is a cartel member armed with a pair of Uzis and dressed in a red dress shirt underneath a light gray two-piece suit with a red handkerchief in its breast pocket. He is a shooter, meaning he shoots weapons with a high rate of fire that excels at crowd control and dealing a lot of damage in quick bursts. Carlos fires his guns in five-round bursts up to six times before performing a slow reload. Carlos can be considered an upgraded version of Gunslinger. Carlos' weapons boast an even faster fire rate, granting him a much greater DPS. Carlos himself also has slightly better base stats compared to him for the same preparation time and courage cost. However, Carlos has the slowest reload speed in the entire game as a consequence of dual-wielding. He works better alongside other ranged units, preferably those with a quicker reload simply to cover for him during his long reloading period. Policeman, as in many similar cases, is a great choice as his melee resistance allows him to tank damage for him as well. Upon reaching level 13, Carlos' special ability can be unlocked, granting him incendiary bullets. This ability essentially makes Carlos an accessible version of Swat sans the resistances for players. While fire damage is still very low and tied to RNG, ignoring many of Swat's resistances which aren't actually all that useful in the main game apart for a select few scenarios, Carlos does prove to be a better aim than him, landing more of his shots in general. The fact that he also isn't locked behind an expensive unit pack may very well make Carlos the superior unit in comparison. Despite this, Carlos' special ability doesn't make him any better of a shooter apart from occasionally dealing a small amount of extra fire damage, making it a minor add-on at best. In League, he makes for a decently powerful ranged unit with a high rate of fire for a low courage cost. His weapons are decent at catching many enemy units in front of him and chipping away the health of bullet-resistant enemy units. His special ability can also stack a little extra fire damage on top of that as well, although this may not necessarily come in handy in most situations. He is very vulnerable to returning enemy fire and his reload speed may hamper his ability to deliver any more damage beyond just one whole firing period's worth of bullets unless he is protected by other allied units. Pros * Low courage cost. * High rate of fire. * Sets the enemies on fire (special ability). Cons * Long preparation time. * Low base health. * Slow. * Weak against bullet-resistant units. * Turns into Tipsy upon death. Trivia * Carlos is the only unit to not wear any sort of headgear like a cap, helmet, or mask. ** Although the 2nd agent from the Agents unit technically fits this description as well, the unit always comes in a pair, meaning that the unit doesn't count as a whole since the other agent still wears a hat, and thus making Carlos the only proper unit with this cosmetic distinction (or lack thereof). * Before deciding to dual-wield, Carlos had a different sprite. Gallery Carlos_DAQSprite.png|Carlos' sprite prior to update 1.4.0 PvP artwork.jpg|Carlos as seen in the PvP trailer, alongside Cap and Charlotte. Category:Units Category:Shooter Category:Common